


Уроки анатомии

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Снейп обнаруживает у Гарри интерес к анатомии. Что из этого выходит…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Уроки анатомии

**Author's Note:**

> По просьбам публикую на ао3 старые работы.  
> P.S. ранее публиковалось на "Сказках..."

Занятия с Гриффиндором всегда были для него способом немного поднять себе настроение. Но этот раз, по-видимому, грозил стать исключением. Гриффиндорцы сидели подозрительно тихо, и даже Лонгботом умудрился в тот день ограничиться всего лишь одним взрывом, что было уж совсем нехарактерно. Сняв очередные двадцать баллов с представителей пустоголового факультета, он решил пройтись между рядами.

Все было спокойно. Бездари как обычно безрезультатно пытались сварить очередное зелье, он как всегда собирался наорать на них в конце урока… Сюжет банален своей предсказуемостью. Неожиданно его взгляд привлекла сгорбившаяся якобы над конспектом фигура. Поттер. Мальчишка что-то явно изучал под партой. И это точно был не его предмет.

Он подошел тихо. Со спины. И, конечно же, ушедший от реальности гриффиндорец ничего не услышал. Снейп осторожно нагнулся и посмотрел через плечо мальчишки. О! Это издание он знал очень хорошо. «Ханц Фениш. Карманный атлас анатомии человека». И естественно, тот самый раздел.

\- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за посторонние занятия на уроке!

Гарри подскочил на месте, судорожно захлопывая книгу. Лицо мальчишки пылало от смущения. Решив не разочаровывать гриффиндорца, он выхватил из его рук содержательное издание и спрятал в складках мантии.

\- Заберете после занятий.

Он улыбнулся про себя - может быть день не так уж и плох, как ему казалось.

Вечером раздался робкий стук в дверь. Поттер. Кто же еще. Мальчишка старательно отводил глаза и не решался отойти от двери. Это забавляло мастера зелий.

\- Проходите, Поттер. Садитесь.

Юноша после определенных колебаний занял предложенное ему кресло. Сидел он словно на иголках. На самом краю кресла, руки на коленях… Готовый в любой момент броситься к двери. Северус изучающе посмотрел на него. Мальчишке семнадцать. В этом возрасте пора бы уже перейти от теории к практике…

\- Итак.

Парень напрягся. Он уже был не рад, что вообще пришел за этой чертовой книгой. Ну и пусть бы оставалась у Снейпа. Подумаешь!

\- Будьте любезны пояснить, что же вас заинтересовало в этом красочном издании настолько, что вы решили полностью пренебречь материалом урока.

Гарри в спешке придумывал ответ. Это было трудно скрыть – у гриффиндорцев любой мыслительный процесс тут же отражался на лице, потому что был чужд этому виду от природы, за редким исключением, коим являлась Грейнджер. Северус услужливо решил помочь.

\- Может, вас интересует медицина, Поттер?

Юноша отрицательно закачал головой. Примитивизм в крайней стадии. Вербальная система передачи информации абсолютно не освоена.

\- Нет, сэр. Я… рисую.

Северус хмыкнул про себя, вспоминая, на каком разделе была открыта книга. «Хотел бы я посмотреть рисунки».

\- И… у меня всегда… не получаются… руки.

\- Руки. – Северус повторил, стараясь не улыбаться. «Значит, руки, Поттер. Решил, что можешь легко отделаться. Посмотрим».

\- И что же именно вас интересует? Плечи? Предплечья? Запястья?

\- Запястья.

«Очень умно. Просто и безобидно. Запястья».

\- Что ж. Думаю, я смогу вам помочь разобраться… с запястьями.

Гарри удивлено поднял глаза.

\- Вы рисуете, сэр?

Северус серьезно посмотрел на него в ответ, пряча подальше коронную ухмылку.

\- Нет. Но я очень хорошо знаком с анатомией.

Уши Гарри стали пунцовыми, и мастер зелий еле удержался от желания фыркнуть.

Он придвинул кресло к креслу юноши вплотную и отложил в сторону ненужный том.

\- Чтобы правильно нарисовать запястья, нужно хорошо представлять их внутреннюю структуру.

Северус взял ладонь гриффиндорца в свою. Юноша вздрогнул.

\- Я расскажу вам о них довольно подробно, чтобы вы представляли,… как передать их на рисунке.

Гарри опасливо кивнул, посматривая на свою руку, удерживаемую длинными тонкими пальцами зельевара. Руки профессора были прохладными, и от этого прикосновение делалось каким-то… будоражащим. Он старался не думать о том, что его сейчас держит за руку человек, которого он семь лет ненавидел. Какая разница? Ведь речь идет просто об уроке… анатомии.

Тем временем Снейп повернул его руку тыльной стороной вверх и провел большим пальцем по коже кисти. Гарри поборол желание вырвать руку. Это просто урок. Снейп расскажет ему, и он пойдет к себе.

\- Вы задумывались, почему запястье называется именно так, а не как-нибудь иначе?

Юноша вновь отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Название произошло от пястных костей.

Палец Снейпа мягко провел по тыльной стороне кисти юноши от пальцев вниз.

\- Это пясть.

\- Пясть. – Коротко повторил Гарри, стараясь не дрожать от прикосновений рук профессора. Подушечки пальцев мастера зелий были гладкими и мягко скользили по коже.

\- Запястье находится ниже пясти.

Прохладные пальцы слегка помассировали переход от кисти к предплечью. Гарри нервно облизнул губы, ощущая напряжение по всему телу. Он не должен так реагировать на прикосновения мужчины! Это неправильно! Ведь он просто гладит его руку!

Снейп коснулся его кисти ниже основания большого пальца и немного надавил. Боль была почти неощутимой, но тревожащей и не дающей сидеть спокойно.

\- Это os trapezium – большая многоугольная кость. Вот тут. Запомнили?

Гарри кивнул, сглатывая. Да, он запомнил. Он очень старался слушать. Но почему-то выходило лучше чувствовать. Боги… чувствовать, как пальцы Снейпа не спеша сдавливают его руку, через нити сухожилий пальпируя нужную кость в основании кисти. Профессор взял ладонь юноши двумя руками.

\- Вот это, - большой палец надавил чуть ниже, медленно массируя новую точку, - ладьевидная кость. Не думаю, что вы запомните латинское название.

Гарри сначала расценил это как очередное саркастичное замечание профессора. Он взглянул на мастера зелий, но на лице того, как ни странно, не было и тени усмешки. Снейп просто констатировал факт. Поэтому юноша слабо кивнул в ответ.

\- Важно помнить, когда вы рисуете, что запястье – не одна сплошная кость, а восемь небольших косточек. Особенно, если вы рисуете движение.

В подтверждение этих слов пальцы Снейпа снова сместились, на этот раз в самое основание тыльной стороны кисти и снова надавили, нащупывая нужную кость. Ощущение было немного неприятным: казалось, мастер зелий решил проникнуть пальцами под ткани и на самом деле пощупать кость Гарри.

\- Os lunatum, полулунная кость.

Юноша сдавленно пискнул, когда пальцы профессора особенно настойчиво вонзились в кожу. Снейп ослабил хватку и тут же бережно растер место касания. Это позволило Гарри немножко расслабиться. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, задумываясь: «А что бы стал делать Снейп, если бы я ему сказал, что я на самом деле читал в этом атласе?» От замелькавших в голове мыслей юноша залился румянцем. Это не укрылось от профессорского внимательного взгляда.

\- Пересядьте ближе, Поттер. Мне неудобно вам показывать.

Гарри осмотрелся: даже если бы он приставил стул к креслу профессора, он оказался бы ненамного ближе. Да и к тому же они и так близко сидят!

\- Я не вижу, на что…

Снейп строго нахмурился, выпустил руку Гарри и принялся расстегивать нижние пуговицы мантии. Гриффиндорец в шоке и ужасе наблюдал за происходящим. Мерлин правый, что он делает?!

Мастер зелий, заметивший смятение мальчишки, сдержал улыбку. Он расстегнул до конца низ мантии, откинул ее полы в стороны и сел в кресле удобнее, широко разведя ноги.

\- Садитесь сюда, Поттер. – Снейп похлопал рукой по небольшому островку кресла между его бедер.

Гарри сжался от смущения. Нет. Он туда не сядет! Ни за что! Северус понял, что мальчишку можно заставить принять нужное решение только одним способом. Универсальным способом для всех гриффиндорцев.

\- Боитесь меня, Поттер?

Юноша резко вскинул подбородок, глядя на него с вызовом.

\- Нет, сэр!

Северус вновь хлопнул по мягкому выступу кожаного кресла, приглашая Гарри пересесть.

Юноша нерешительно подошел к профессору и остановился в раздумье. Он что, должен сидеть к Снейпу спиной? Наверное, да. По-другому он себе этого не представлял…

Гарри осторожно присел на краешек кресла между коленями Снейпа. Нет, так ему явно не нравилось…

\- Пододвиньтесь ближе, Поттер. Мне не видно вашей руки.

Юноша неохотно придвинулся ближе к бедрам профессора. Северус подался навстречу ему, смотря из-за плеча на мальчишеские ладони. Кисть Гарри вновь оказалась в его руках.

\- Вот тут находятся две небольшие косточки: трехгранная, - пальцы словно пытаются оттянуть кожу и мышцы, чтобы добраться то желаемого, - и гороховидная.

Ноготь прощупывает маленькую косточку, скрытую под сухожилиями. На этот раз боль ощутима, и юноша вздрагивает, инстинктивно одергивая руку. Длинные прохладные пальцы перехватывают юношескую кисть и мягко поглаживают болезненный участок. Гарри ерзает в кресле. Северус ощущает все прикосновения тела юноши к своим бедрам, вызванные этим волнением.

\- Чуть выше, здесь, есть еще три кости: малая многоугольная, головчатая и крючковидная. Они расположены рядом друг с другом.

Северус массирующими движениями большого пальца показывает все три косточки, и Гарри чувствует бегущую по спине дрожь. Мастер зелий держит его руку в своих руках, обхватывая его и слегка прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Поза юноши более чем напряженная, и он отводит назад плечи, чтобы немного размяться. Северус отстраняется, но не слишком. Руки быстро ложатся на плечи мальчишки и профессиональными движениями заставляют его расслабиться. Гарри прикрывает глаза от удовольствия: профессор хорошо делает массаж, и это так приятно – поддаваться его рукам, позволяя разминать затекшие от сидения в неудобной позе мышцы. Секунда, вторая – и Гарри вспоминает, где он и с кем и вся расслабленность улетучивается восвояси. Он опять скован, смущен и пытается отодвинуться на край кресла.

\- Вы забыли про пальцы.

\- Сэр?

\- Запястья, пясти и пальцы, Поттер. Я не рассказал вам о пальцах. Посидите.

Гарри покорно остался на прежнем месте. Прохладные пальцы мужчины скользнули по его собственным, выбирая себе подходящую жертву, и остановились на среднем. Северус поднял его руку выше, к плечу мальчишки и… поймал кончик пальца ртом.

Юноша задохнулся от неожиданности. Язык профессора дразнил подушечку, заставляя испытывать невероятные ощущения, потом скользнул вдоль всей фаланги, делая ее влажноватой. Зубы легонько касались нежной увлажненной кожи от кончика пальца да следующей фаланги.

Гарри судорожно вдохнул и вырвал палец из мягкого плена.

\- Это всего лишь ваша дистальная фаланга, мистер Поттер.

От глубокого голоса, неожиданно прозвучавшего над самым ухом, Гарри вздрогнул. Брюки вдруг стали тесны ему в паху. По всему телу разлилась сладкая дрожь, и он, не совсем понимая, что делает, вжался сильнее в бедра Снейпа. Профессор вновь взял его палец в рот. Теперь уже на две фаланги. Гарри прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Мягкий, тепло-влажный плен; холод, когда Снейп втягивает ртом воздух; настойчивый твердый язык, изучающий поверхность его пальца и плавно двигающийся от подушечки ко второй фаланге… Он хотел ввести палец глубже, но Снейп осторожно придерживал его зубами над третьей фалангой. Секунда и рот профессора выпустил своего пленника.

\- Средняя фаланга, Поттер. Вы запоминаете?

\- Д-да, да, сэр.

\- И ответите мне, если я вас спрошу? – горячий шепот в самое ухо.

\- Д-да…

Язык коснулся ладони в самом основании и попробовал кожу на вкус.

\- Какая тут кость?

\- П-полулунная?

Легкий укус во внутреннюю сторону ладони.

\- Хм. Анатомия вам дается лучше, чем зелья.

Гарри задрожал всем телом, чувствуя, как язык мастера зелий касается его уха.

\- Просто… просто в-вы понятнее объясняете.

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

\- Мне кажется, это вы более заинтересованы усвоить данный материал.

Губы оттягивают кожицу тыльной стороны ладони.

\- Ну,… этот… материал… ммм… более прикладной.

Мягкие поцелуи в центр ладони.

\- Не скажите,… вы просто не знакомы… с действием… некоторых зелий.

Одна рука прижимает юношу крепче к сильному мужскому телу, вторая – ослабляет узел красно-оранжевого галстука. Засос в шею и полузадушенный всхлип Гарри.

\- Вряд ли… они… ооох… входят в школьную … программу.

Рука забирается под свитер, а потом – под рубашку, поглаживая молодое тело.

\- И поэтому требуют дополнительного изучения.

Вторая рука следует за ней, скользя по гладкой горячей коже.

\- И… что вы… предлагаете?

Вынырнувшая из-под свитера рука опускается на бедро. Юноша вздрагивает, накрывая своей рукой профессорскую.

\- Внимательней относиться … к школьным дисциплинам. – Скольжение ближе к паху. Гарри замирает в предвкушении, но рука профессора останавливается в сантиметрах от желаемого места. – И пока они не освоены, - рука вжимается в бедро возле паха. Юноша закусывает губу, сдавленно постанывая, - … о факультативных интересах не может быть и речи.

Снейп привлекает его всего к себе, низким хрипловатым голосом шепча в ухо:

\- Вы согласны?

Гарри не вслушивается в смысл слов. Ему плевать, он сейчас на все согласен.

\- Да… да!

Мастер зелий полностью отстраняется от него. Тон его меняется на очень хорошо знакомый студенческому слуху прохладно-саркастический.

\- Так идите и займитесь уроками, Поттер.

Гарри испуганно оборачивается и натыкается на знакомый пронзительный взгляд. Только теперь в нем еще и хорошо замаскированное любопытство.

Юношу словно ветром сдувает с профессорского кресла. Он поспешно запихивает рубашку в брюки и поправляет сбившиеся набок очки. Пылающие щеки, испуганный взгляд… Северус улыбается уголками губ. Гриффиндорец вылетел за дверь, так и не забрав иллюстрированное издание Фениша.

Северус наблюдал за ним весь день. Мальчишка пытался следовать инструкциям, когда варил зелье на его занятии, но у него все валилось из рук. Сначала он уронил в котел черпак, потом, достав его, всыпал не вовремя измельченных золотистых гусениц, из-за чего зелье поменяло цвет с темно-зеленого на ярко-алый. Потом Северус решил сжалиться над мальчишкой. Пусть со стороны это и выглядело несколько иначе.

\- Поттер.

\- Сэр…

\- Зачерпните то, что вы сварили.

\- Я не…

\- Мне повторить?

Юноша поспешно зачерпнул алое варево и с опаской на него взглянул. «Правильно опасаешься», - ухмыльнулся про себя мастер зелий. Нет, то, что сварил Поттер, на этот раз не было высокотоксичным ядом. Хотя ничего путного у него тоже не вышло. Но именно этот эффект профессору как раз и был нужен.

\- Будьте добры, выпейте результат ваших стараний.

Грейнджер в ужасе уставилась на Снейпа.

\- Сэр, он же непра…

\- Минус двадцать баллов!

\- Но, сэр…

\- И еще минус десять.

Поттер умоляюще посмотрел на подругу, и та умолкла. Юноша поколебался, но, видно решив, что Снейп не стал бы травить его на глазах у всего класса, выпил. Секунда, две… ничего не случилось.

\- Сэр?

\- Что должно было произойти, Поттер?

\- Ну…

\- Вы совершенно не собраны, Поттер. Я повторял три раза, для чего нужен данный состав. Придете сегодня и сварите это зелье в индивидуальном порядке. И минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за абсолютную рассеянность!

\- Сэр, я не могу сегодня. У нас тренировка…

\- Да? Если вас не интересует тема сегодняшнего урока, то, надеюсь, заинтересует хотя бы противоядие от того, что вы только что выпили.

Грейнджер только открыла рот, чтобы как обычно вставить комментарий, но уничтожающий взгляд Снейпа заставил ее передумать.

\- Отработка в восемь. Не сметь опаздывать.

Он взглянул на часы. Стрелка «отработка Поттера» жалобно продребезжала несколько минут назад и теперь скромно помалкивала. Да, пунктуальностью юноша не страдает. Северус начал обдумывать, какое бы наказание назначить мальчишке за столь наглое игнорирование указаний преподавателя, когда раздался громкий стук и в комнату ввалился запыхавшийся Поттер.

\- Сэр… Извините… за опоздание.

\- Надеюсь, причина достаточно веская?

Юноша отвел взгляд.

\- Ну,… просто мы с Роном…

\- Понятно. Что ж, раз уж вы не сумели следить за временем, то вряд ли у вас выйдет следить за последовательностью добавляемых компонентов. Поэтому сегодня мы поработаем над вашей внимательностью, Поттер.

\- Сэр,… а… вы говорили про … противоядие. Оно точно нужно? То есть… ну… я ничего не чувствую. Необычного…

\- Неудивительно. Зелье действует на скорость мышления. Но в вашем случае оно безвредно. Заподозрить вас в мышлении после семи лет общения с вами было бы, по меньшей мере, нелепо.

Гарри проигнорировал уже ставшую привычной за годы учебы попытку спровоцировать его на такой же резкий ответ.

\- И что же я буду делать, если не варить зелье?

Профессор усмехнулся.

\- Усваивать пропущенный материал в более… запоминающейся форме.

\- Я пробовал запомнить этот материал в разной форме. У меня нет способностей к вашему предмету и все.

«Как мы смело заговорили! Сейчас проверим, насколько у тебя нет способностей!»

\- Но ведь к анатомии у вас есть способности? Или будете отрицать очевидное?

Гарри сначала побледнел, а потом покрылся румянцем.

\- Это не имеет отношения к делу.

\- Вскоре вы убедитесь, насколько ошибочно данное утверждение. Не стойте, Поттер. Присаживайтесь в кресло. Вон в то.

Профессор указал на свое кресло.

\- То? Я думал…

\- Это радует. Но пока от вас требуется просто выполнять простейшие приказы. Сядьте, Поттер. Не нервируйте меня.

Юноша присел на край профессорского кресла.

\- Итак. Я пришел к выводу, что стандартная форма подачи материала, к которой я прибегаю на уроке, вас не устраивает.

\- Ну… не то, чтобы…

\- И поэтому… дабы все-таки развить вашу память… мы будем вводить в процесс сегодняшнего обучения новые методы передачи информации.

\- ?…

\- Насколько я понял, слышать и видеть для того, чтобы запомнить, вам, Поттер, не достаточно. Для запоминания вам нужно еще и … чувствовать.

Уши гриффиндорца вспыхнули.

\- Это… касается абсолютно другой науки.

\- Считайте, что это общенаучный метод. Не думаю, что вам придется скучать,… но на всякий случай… внесем в процесс элемент игры.

\- Игры?…

\- Да. Я называю зелье, вы называете его компоненты. За каждое неполно названное зелье вы снимаете с себя любой предмет одежды. Пропущенные компоненты я буду перечислять, а зелья – повторять периодически. Так что есть смысл запоминать их. Полагаю, это достаточный стимул для активации вашей памяти?

\- Д-достаточный.

\- Отлично. В таком случае, начнем.

Он знал, что к концу вечера ему удастся снять с Поттера абсолютно все, но он надеялся, что это произойдет все-таки не так быстро. То ли мальчишка был действительно полностью безнадежен в зельях, то ли он специально решил устроить ему стриптиз. В прочем, на последнее было мало похоже. Уж слишком он зажат. Хотя… Северусу понравилась стратегия мальчишки в раздевании. С первым неназванным зельем парень снял с себя галстук, со вторым – аккуратно положил на пол очки (профессор, так и быть, засчитал их). Третье зелье должно было поспособствовать стягиванию с мальчишки мантии, но тут Поттер удивил его. Он, долго мучаясь, и все же не отступая от задуманного, снял под мантией свитер, и тот присоединился к предыдущим двум предметам …одежды. Дальнейшая тактика была ясна.

Когда мальчишка распрощался с рубашкой, ботинками и носками, Северус решил взять инициативу в свои руки.

\- Если вы не называете следующее зелье, снимаете мантию.

Гриффиндорец побледнел, осознавая, что можно уже начинать расстегивать пуговицы. Он не ошибся. Зелье, которое ему нужно было назвать, входило в школьную программу, но легче от этого не становилось. Гарри в упор не помнил, из чего оно состояло. Юноша встал. Мантия с шелестом скользнула на пол.

Северус старался, чтобы его взгляд, скользящий по торсу юноши, не выглядел чересчур заинтересованным. Отрицать не имело смысла: Поттер был хорошо сложен. Никакой мальчишеской угловатости - это он перерос, и теперь Северус имел удовольствие любоваться поджарым, отточенным квидиччными тренировками молодым телом. Без лишней худобы, с отчетливо прочерченными выпуклостями мышц. Бледная кожа, как у него самого, в контраст с черными волосами… Мастер зелий поймал себя на том, что молчание слишком затянулось.

\- Видимо, Поттер, этот метод тоже недостаточно стимулирует вашу память. Или вам просто нравится раздеваться?

\- Нет, сэр!

\- Хм. Мне показалось именно так. Вы не запоминаете даже те зелья, компоненты которых я называю вам повторно. Как же еще расценивать ваше поведение?

Гарри покраснел не то от смущения, не то от негодования.

\- Я не специально это делаю! Я же говорил вам, у меня нет способностей к вашему предмету!

Северус окинул юношу оценивающим взглядом и немного прищурился.

\- Закиньте ноги на подлокотники кресла.

\- ЧТО???

\- Вы слышали.

\- Нет, ну это слишком!!

Снейп встал и приблизился вплотную к вжавшемуся в кресло гриффиндорцу. Черные, яростно поблескивающие глаза смотрели в испуганные зеленые.

\- Вы преподаватель, Поттер? Вы будете мне указывать, что слишком в процессе обучения, а что – нет?

Юноша не отводил взгляда, упрямо, хотя и не без опасения, смотря в глаза зельевару.

\- А это процесс обучения?

\- Да, Поттер. Сядьте, как я вам сказал.

\- Нет.

\- Сядьте, или я посажу вас сам!

После нескольких секунд упрямого молчания, Гарри сел, перекинув ноги через подлокотники кресла. Поза была более чем неудобной.

\- Возьмитесь руками за спинку кресла. Вам будет удобнее.

Гарри ухватился за верхний край спинки у себя над головой. Удобнее не стало, даже скорее наоборот. Его новая поза была чем-то средним между позой роженицы и безвольно висящего на турнике в попытке подтянуться первоклашки.

Профессор удовлетворенно кивнул, испытующе глядя на юношу.

\- Раз уж анатомия запоминается вам лучше, чем зелья, не будем игнорировать этот факт.

Гарри в ужасе уставился на профессора, пытаясь угадать, что сейчас с ним будут делать. «Причем вообще анатомия к зельям? Мерлин! Что он задумал??»

\- И поэтому сейчас, Поттер, мы с вами разучим кое-какие условные обозначения.

От прикосновений прохладных пальцев к коже Гарри вздрагивал. Руки (да и ноги, в принципе) устали от висения на кресле, а касания подушечек к телу вызывали желание отодвинуться подальше, но его поза как нельзя лучше блокировала любую подобную попытку.

Легкое поглаживание за ухом.

\- Повторяйте за мной: корень белозора.

\- Корень белозора.

Прикосновение к завитку ушной раковины.

\- Чешуя милинкры.

\- Чешуя м-милинкры.

Растирание пальцами мочки.

\- Лапки многокрылки.

\- … многокрылки.

…

…

…

\- Специальные термины.

Мягкое прикосновение к губам.

\- Довести до кипения. Или дать перекипеть.

\- До кипения или перекипеть.

Поглаживание правого соска.

\- Помешивать по часовой.

Левого…

\- И против часовой. Запомнили?

Короткий нервный кивок. Запомнил. Абсолютно все. Теперь каждый сантиметр его обнаженного до пояса тела обозначал какой-нибудь компонент. Гарри постепенно понял, что задумал Снейп. Вчерашний урок на новом материале.

Негромкий рокот тягучего глубокого голоса.

\- Я показываю вам рецепт. Вы его озвучиваете. Ясно?

Еще один кивок. Мастер зелий присел в полуобороте в кресло, поворачиваясь к висящему гриффиндорцу. Пальцы заскользили по виску, опустились к скулам, к подбородку, коснулись контура губ и правого соска.

\- Ну?

\- Ммм… Листья шалфея, …потом золотистые гусеницы, крылья махаона, все довести до кипения, помешивая по часовой.

Юноша вопросительно взглянул на него, пытаясь определить, все ли правильно перечислил. Мастер зелий довольно кивнул.

\- Неплохо. Это было простейшее зелье. От головной боли. Попробуем рецепт посложнее.

Пальцы вновь заскользили по его телу. Лоб, переносица… Зельевар одной рукой коснулся его запястья, а второй груди… первой - скольжение к соску, вверх к плечу… вторая рука касается торса, губы… - шеи. Гарри вздрагивает от неожиданности и пытается отстраниться.

\- Что это было? – в голосе волнение и негодование вперемешку.

\- Что именно? – Северус слегка отклоняется назад, чтобы заглянуть гриффиндорцу в глаза.

\- Только что.

\- Только что была мята. Одновременно с корнем цикория и волчьим зубом.

До Гарри дошло. Компонент. Это было одновременное добавление трех компонентов. А поскольку руки у зельевара только две… с третьим компонентом пришлось импровизировать.

\- И что это за зелье?

\- Сонное. Вы проходили его на четвертом курсе, Поттер.

\- А.… Да, наверно.

Правая рука мастера зелий ласкала его сосок, левая гладила чувствительные точки на затылке…. Он и без того дрожал от возбуждения, когда губы профессора припали к его губам, а его язык настойчиво приоткрыл их, проникая внутрь. Гарри простонал в его рот что-то нечленораздельное, и Снейп прижался к юноше, насколько это позволяла их поза. Гриффиндорец уже думал, что это жадное поглощение (иначе поцелуй Снейпа назвать было нельзя) никогда не закончится, но мастер зелий отпустил его, когда им обоим стало не хватать кислорода.

\- Я… знаю этот рецепт.

\- Да?

Оба пытались отдышаться. Глаза зельевара были слегка затуманены, но в них читалось откровенное удивление. Гарри торжествовал.

\- Это многосущное зелье.

Мужчина отстранился, взгляд его стал прохладновато-заинтересованным. Такая смена настроения смутила Гарри.

\- И откуда вам это известно?

\- А вы думали, я совсем ничего не помню из ваших занятий?

Профессор хмыкнул.

\- У вашей памяти поразительная особенность, Поттер. Вы помните только то, чего не должны знать.

Юноша захлопал пушистыми ресницами.

\- Но…

\- Я не давал многосущное зелье на своих занятиях. Может, объясните, откуда вам известен его рецепт?

\- Ну… - Гарри зацепился за слова мастера зелий, как тонущий - за спасательный круг, - а почему вы его спросили, если я не мог знать?

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос, но я поясню. Я хотел дать вам это зелье в факультативном порядке. Теперь вы, Поттер. Я жду.

\- Я… я слышал о нем. Мне … рассказывали.

\- И кто же так хорошо осведомлен в моем предмете, что делится с вами рецептами высших зелий?

\- А вы ничего не сделаете этому человеку, если я скажу?

\- Вы торгуетесь, Поттер?

\- Нет,… нет, просто интересуюсь.

Снейп ухмыльнулся. В другой ситуации он бы устроил хорошую выволочку мальчишке. Но сейчас у него были иные цели.

\- Не тяните, я ничего не сделаю вашему осведомителю.

\- Ну,… Гермиона как-то упоминала о нем…

\- Мисс Грейнджер… Конечно, кто же еще… И что побудило вас запомнить сложнейший рецепт?

\- Ммм… природное любопытство.

\- И только?

\- Д-да. Я бы все равно не смог достать компоненты.

«Гриффиндорцы не умеют врать, но сделаем вид, что поверили».

\- Тогда ваша память должна справиться с еще одним непростым рецептом. У него есть одна особенность: ему на каждой стадии нужно давать хорошо прокипеть.

\- О… - лоб Гарри покрылся испариной. – Но ведь не пустому котлу, правда?…

Губы мастера зелий изогнулись в усмешке. Индивидуальные занятия с Поттером ему явно начинали нравиться.

\- Конечно, нет. Сначала компоненты…

Он ни разу не смошенничал, показывая Поттеру реально существующие рецепты. Хотя это было сложно - не отклониться от рецептуры. Особенно когда тебе в живот упирается эрекция мальчишки. Гриффиндорец схватывал новые зелья налету. Теория зельевара о необходимости параллели с анатомией оказалась верна. Все, что было показано на, как выражался сам Гарри, «доступном примере», было запомнено и повторено вслух, уже без всяких подсказок. Мальчишка не переставал поражать его: за два вечера они почти нагнали семилетний курс.

Неизгладимый эффект произвели на всех результаты проверочной работы по зельям. Когда Поттер написал тест не на «тролль», как обычно, а на "удовлетворительно", новость стали обсуждать все кому ни лень, не зная, чему больше поражаться: тому, что гриффиндорец это сделал, или тому, что Снейп это поставил.

На следующий день юноша снова пришел к нему на… «факультативные занятия». Хотя Северус был доволен результатами обучения, демонстрировать этого он не собирался. Мальчишка мог учиться лучше. Пусть «превосходно» он, конечно, ему бы не поставил, но уж «выше ожидаемого» тот смог бы заработать.

\- Результаты контрольной выявили пробелы в ваших знаниях, Поттер. Сегодня мы будем их устранять. Пройдемте со мной.

Гарри неуверенно последовал за профессором. До этого момента их занятия не требовали выходить куда-либо за пределы этой комнаты, служившей Снейпу, по-видимому, гостиной. Когда мастер зелий открыл дверь в смежную комнату, юноша, следовавший за ним, остановился у порога как вкопанный. Единственным, что зафиксировал его взгляд в первую секунду, была кровать. Огромная двуспальная кровать. Гриффиндорец смотрел перед собой. «Нет. Туда я не пойду!» Все эти «уроки» в их с профессором исполнении были, конечно,… «познавательными»… но это… нет.

\- В чем дело, Поттер?

Снейп изучал его, немного прищурившись и склонив голову набок. Гарри хотелось убежать подальше отсюда. Мерлин! Он стоит на пороге спальни Снейпа!!

\- Я думаю,… нам … не стоит… дальше углублять мои знания. Прогресс итак… налицо.

\- Вас что-то смущает?

«Да, черт побери! Меня все смущает!!»

\- Нет, просто … это действительно … ненужно.

\- Но вы ведь зачем-то пришли сегодня сюда? Проходите, Поттер. Я просто сомневаюсь, что вам удобно было… усваивать материал вчера и позавчера.

\- Удобно! То есть, нет, но…

\- Так проходите же, черт подери, сюда! Не действуйте мне на нервы!!

Гарри шмыгнул в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь. Отходить от нее далеко он пока не решался.

\- Сядьте на кровать.

Юноша не сдвинулся с места.

\- Я не съем вас, Поттер. Сядьте на кровать!

\- Зачем?

\- Перечень сегодняшних зелий вам лучше… запомнится в горизонтальном положении.

\- Я не хочу быть в горизонтальном положении!

\- Я трачу на вас свое время и нервы не для того, чтобы выслушивать ваши претензии! Сядьте. Схема та же: я задаю зелье, вы перечисляете компоненты. Очки и ботинки можете снять сразу. Это не одежда.

\- И что дальше?

\- Чего вы ждете, Поттер? Я не понимаю вас!

\- Это я вас не понимаю! Что вам от меня нужно? Хотя… чего раздумывать? И так можно догадаться.

Руки мастера зелий сжались в кулаки, глаза яростно сверкнули.

\- Скажите, Поттер, я за эти три дня принуждал вас к чему-то?

\- Я не хотел висеть на этом идиотском кресле!

\- Вы и не будете на нем висеть!

\- Да, я буду валяться на вашей кровати!

\- Так вот что вас так смущает! Удивительно, что необходимость провести в довольно занятной позе два вечера в моем кресле вас не беспокоила.

\- Это было кресло!

\- Угомонитесь и сядьте. – Снейп явно устал от бессмысленной дискуссии. - Сонное зелье, Поттер. … Называйте компоненты.

\- Я не помню.

\- Снимайте мантию.

\- Я сам решу, что мне снимать, а что – нет!

\- Отлично. Но если вы не снимете ничего до следующего названия, с вас – штрафной предмет одежды.

Юноша стянул с себя мантию и швырнул на пол.

\- Зелье забвения.

\- Не помню.

\- Рубашку.

Снятая рубашка полетела вслед за мантией.

\- Многосущное зелье.

\- Не помню.

\- Помнишь, черт возьми!

\- Какая разница! Вы же хотите меня раздеть!

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты хоть чему-то научился, идиот!

\- Снимать одежду, например?

\- Ха! А как, позволь, учить тебя, если твои мозги работают только, когда ты почти кончаешь!

Гарри залился краской.

\- Это не ваше дело!

\- Я – твой преподаватель. Твои знания – моя работа! И это мое дело, какие результаты ты покажешь по окончании школы!!

\- Не говорите мне, что вас это когда-нибудь волновало!

\- Нет, потому что я считал, что ты безнадежный тупоголовый кретин!

Брови гриффиндорца изумлено изогнулись.

\- А сейчас?

\- А сейчас… я вижу, что ты просто бездельник со специфическим складом ума. Но если постараться, в твою пустую голову можно что-нибудь вбить.

Гарри стоял, пораженный. Слизеринец его только что… похвалил?? Пусть не совсем добровольно и очень по-снейповски, но все-таки…

И он механически стал проговаривать названия компонентов.

\- Хорошо. Теперь я перечисляю компоненты, вы говорите название.

Гриффиндорец кивнул, и пальцы Северуса коснулись бледноватой кожи. Он уже почти потерял терпение, пытаясь усадить мальчишку на кровать. Кто бы мог подумать, что после вчерашних … «занятий», когда они увлеклись «доведением до кипения» так, что парень в кровь искусал ему губы, и пришлось пользоваться заживляющим зельем… кто мог подумать, что сегодня он будет биться в истерике при мысли оказаться на этой кровати? И хотя он не совсем понял, что заставило мальчишку изменить мнение, он был рад, что все эти препирания, наконец, прекратились.

\- Это сонное зелье.

\- А говорили, не помните.

\- Просто вы не орете на меня сейчас.

\- В этом все дело?

\- Ну… да, наверное. На уроках я от вашего крика не могу сосредоточиться.

Северус ухмыльнулся. «Сосредоточиться». Как курьезно это звучало из уст гриффиндорца.

\- Учтите, Поттер. На ТРИТОНах у меня не будет возможности вам напоминать.

Мальчишка в очередной раз зарделся.

\- Я в курсе. Но если… иногда повторять, я не забуду.

Иногда повторять! Ну и ну! Северус не поверил своим ушам. И это говорит мальчишка, который от одного взгляда на кровать почти падает в обморок?

\- Значит, будем периодически закреплять материал. Но сегодня я предполагал начать новый раздел.

Юноша заметно напрягся.

\- Новый раздел?

\- Да. Использование редких компонентов в зельях.

\- Но я думал, у нас уже не осталось места для других компонентов…

«Спокойно. Сейчас главное все не испортить. Нельзя пугать мальчишку».

\- Вы забыли про ноги, Поттер. Думаю, места нам хватит.

\- Ноги.

\- Да.

Их взгляды пересеклись. Юноша всячески пытался определить, что еще скрывается за словами мастера зелий. Северус оставался невозмутимым.

\- Давайте, стягивайте брюки. Распределим компоненты, и я расскажу вам несколько внепрограммных составов.

Парень не спеша стянул брюки и бросил их в ворох одежды.

\- Итак, повторяйте за мной: перо феникса…

\- Перо феникса…

\- Кровь единорога…

\- Кровь единорога…

…

…

Северус медленно массировал ступню гриффиндорца, наблюдая за тем, как он комкает в пальцах покрывало, судорожно вдыхая каждый раз, когда он прикасался к особо чувствительным точкам.

\- Вам не кажется… ссс,… что Бередова камня … многовато?

«Он сейчас кончит прямо на кровать».

\- Не доверяете моему опыту?

\- Доверяю… ооох, просто… это…

\- Слишком?

\- Да…

Мастер зелий оставил ступню в покое и начал расстегивать мантию от самой шеи.

\- Что вы делаете?

Голос напряженный и испуганный. Все возбуждение мальчишки как рукой сняло. Северус хмыкнул про себя.

\- Снимаю мантию.

\- Я понял. Я имею в виду… зачем?

\- Как бы шокирующее это ни звучало, но мне не удобно вести в ней урок. Ползать в ней с вами по кровати…

\- Боитесь запутаться?…

Мальчишка пытается шутить. Бездарно и очень нервно, но все-таки…

\- Да, Поттер.

Северус снимает мантию и вешает ее аккуратно на спинку стула. Потом возвращается на кровать. Мозг обрабатывает информацию. «На моей кровати лежит почти голый Поттер. Сейчас я буду его целовать. И он не заедет мне по физиономии. Потому что это новый способ изучения зелий». Осмысление происходящего ввело его в ступор. Что он пытается сделать? Помимо того, что в данный момент рассказывает мальчишке рецепт одного очень сильного запрещенного афродизиака, естественно. Интуиция пытается подсказать, что он соблазняет Поттера, но разум категорически отказывается рассматривать эту версию. Он не может хотеть этого. Он не может хотеть трахнуть этого чертового гриффиндорца. Такого не бывает, потому что такого не бывает вовсе.

\- Поттер?

\- Сэр?

\- Чем мы сейчас занимаемся?

Он ожидает, что парень помедлит с ответом. Или хотя бы засмущается, обдумав происходящее. Но гриффиндорец прям, как доска, и так же наивен.

\- Изучаем редкие компоненты.

Зельевар склоняется над юношей и забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи.

\- Сэр! Что вы делаете??

\- У профессионала компоненты всегда должны быть под рукой, Поттер.

\- А… - облегчение в голосе.

Боже, он что, правда, до идиотизма наивен? Или он все это очень хорошо спланировал и, в случае чего, будет выступать как ни в чем неповинная жертва насилия? Нет, слишком сложно для гриффиндорца.

Он вылизывает живот мальчишки, проникая языком в углубление пупка, придерживая парня под ягодицы, когда ощущает, что гриффиндорец трется эрекцией о его грудь.

\- Поттер…

\- Ммм…?

\- В этом зелье нет компонента, который вы пытаетесь добавить.

\- Ой,… простите…

\- Ничего, сейчас мы найдем такое,… в котором есть…

…

-Ааа?

Он отрывается от груди мальчишки, спускается ниже и принимается стягивать с него трусы. «Это увольнение. И статья», - проносится в голове, но ему сейчас плевать. Не то, чтобы бывшие упивающиеся были нарасхват,… но он согласен потерять работу ради того, что он сейчас сделает. И того, что сделает потом.

\- Сэр?… а… вы… не говорили раньше… об этом … компоненте.

\- Было рано.

\- А сейчас?

\- Самое время. – Он чуть-чуть отдышался.- Веритасерум, Поттер. Нам нужны для него слезы дракона.

\- О… Не помню, где…

\- Я покажу.

Он опускается к паху юноши, проводя рукой по внутренней стороне бедра. Парень вздрагивает от этой ласки. Северус наклоняется ниже и касается языком покрасневшей головки.

\- Ммм!…

Он расценивает это как разрешение. Он открывает рот и вбирает его в себя полностью. Член мальчишки гладкий, горячий и солоноватый на вкус. Северус закрывает глаза. Набухшая вена, вдоль которой только что скользил его язык, ощутимо пульсирует. Он сжимает губы и ускоряется, массируя рукой яички разметавшегося по кровати стонущего гриффиндорца.

\- Оооо! Ааа… да-а… … еще-о!…

Его язык касается чувствительной точки под головкой, и юноша сладостно выгибается, постанывая в голос. Северус удерживает его за бедра, когда парень поспешно пытается отстраниться.

\- Я… сейчас…

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, мальчишка кончает, и Северус, сглатывая, выпускает его из плена рта. Гриффиндорец пытается восстановить дыхание. Он уже прокрутил в голове происходящее, и теперь заливается краской. Ну да… он всего лишь на всего кончил в рот своему преподавателю. О Мерлин… Хуже. Он кончил в рот Снейпу!…

\- Я… я… п-простите… я… не хотел…

«Идиот».

Наверное, его мнение по поводу сказанного настолько хорошо читается на его лице, что мальчишка от этого сжимается в комок. Он склоняется над парнем, поглаживая пальцами сосок, и страстно целует. Когда он отстраняется, Гарри изумленно смотрит на него.

\- Рецепт сложный, так что не удивлюсь, если вы не запомните с первого раза.

\- А?… а… да, сложный. Но я уже… запомнил.

Глядя на испуганное лицо гриффиндорца, Северус не может решить, что ему делать: смеяться или плакать.

Он был убежден, что мальчишка не придет этим вечером. Запуганный вид, болезненное раскаяние, стыд… Поттер сидел красный, как кирпич весь его урок, не смея поднять глаз, но до автоматизма правильно готовя зелье. Северус уже начал проклинать себя за эту идиотскую мысль о новой методике обучения гриффиндорца. По идее, все шло замечательно. Мальчишка отлично написал тест, перещеголяв даже эту выскочку Грейнджер. Ни одной ошибки в работе. И это Поттер, который обычно выше «слабо» продвинуться был не в состоянии. На педсовете Альбус выдвинул предположение о том, что он, по-видимому, наконец, нашел ключик к Гарри… (о да, знал бы он, куда этот ключик вставляется…), а Минерва после собрания смущенно попросила поделиться методикой. Он подавил приступ тошноты, когда представил себе ее верхом на Лонгботоме и поспешил вернуться к себе в подземелья.

Мальчишка появился ровно в восемь. Северус смотрел на него и поражался: как можно быть таким стеснительным, заходя в комнаты человека, которого вчера трахнул в рот? Но тут же поправил себя: «трахнул в рот в порядке изучения материала по предмету». Ему стало дурно от идеи, что если его успех будет чересчур феерическим, Альбус предложит ему внедрить его методику на законной основе, особо не любопытствуя, в чем именно она заключается. Он даже почти согласился со вчерашним утверждением Поттера о том, что его знания лучше не углублять, когда представил, что ему придется «учить» Лонгботтома и Уизли в порядке ежедневной рабочей практики.

Они проходят в его спальню, и тут Поттер смущенно замирает. По лицу мальчишки видно: он явно хочет о чем-то спросить, но жутко стесняется.

\- Поттер?

\- Сэр,… можно задать вопрос?

\- Вы его уже задали. Но так и быть, задавайте второй.

\- Я…можноясамприготовлюкакоенибудьзелье… - стремительная скороговорка, абсолютно невозможная для понимания.

\- Говорите отчетливей, черт подери!

Голос слабо подрагивает.

\- Ну,… я подумал,… может… можно-я-сам-приготовлю-зелье.

Гарри смотрит в сторону, чтобы не видеть изменения выражения лица зельевара. Потом спохватывается и поспешно добавляет.

\- Нет, на меня не надо ничего тратить! Я… в … учебном порядке…

А-аа… В учебном порядке. Северус кривит губы. Теперь это так называется… в учебном порядке. Я хочу целовать тебя, лизать, кусать, трахать… одним словом… я хочу приготовить зелье в учебном порядке. Замечательно. Хотя он сам виноват. Это он навязал мальчишке всю эту номенклатуру терминов.

\- И что же вы намерены… приготовить?

Парень смущенно опускает глаза.

\- Ну,… что-нибудь простенькое… так… для практики.

Да, он совсем забыл. У мальчишки же абсолютно нет практики в… его предмете? Мерлин, это что, так теперь звучит?? Он молча проклинает магический пантеон за собственный идиотизм. Но отступать некуда…

\- Что ж, думаю… вам можно доверить некоторые компоненты.

Северус садится на край кровати и ждет. Юноша подходит немного ближе, но в нерешительности останавливается. Что он должен делать теперь? Раздеваться сам? Раздевать Снейпа?

\- А…?

\- Подготовьте рабочее место самостоятельно.

Юноша закусывает губу и подходит к профессору вплотную. Пальцы начинают судорожно расстегивать бесконечную дорожку из пуговиц на черной мантии. Поттер нервничает. Это заметно. И это ужасно бесит Северуса.

\- Поттер, это не контрольная работа! Я подскажу вам, если будет нужно!

Как ни странно, это немного успокаивает мальчишку. Его действия перестают казаться параноидальными и приобретают некоторую уверенность. Северус встает, позволяя снять с себя мантию, и наблюдает за тем, как Поттер аккуратно развешивает ее на стуле. Парень возвращается и начинает расстегивать его рубашку. Поразительная сосредоточенность. Впрочем,… он всегда требовал сосредоточенности у себя на уроке. Вот, пожалуйста.

Рубашка плавно опустилась поверх мантии. Мальчишка смотрел на него.

\- Я не знаю, как вам удобней работать. – Ответил Северус на его немой вопрос.

Парень кладет руки ему на плечи и мягко толкает на кровать. Из положения «сидя» в положение «лежа». Вот так. По-видимому, разувать его никто не собирается. Раздевать до конца, в принципе, тоже. Что ж, Поттер сказал… «что-нибудь простенькое».

Гриффиндорец сбрасывает с себя мантию, ботинки и носки и устраивается на бедрах Северуса. Вот она, склонность к доминированию. Юноша задумчиво проводит рукой по его лбу, виску, касается ключицы… Северус уже знает, что это за зелье, но он хочет, чтобы Поттер … хм… доварил до конца. Прикосновения мальчишеских рук приятны и заставляют его закрыть глаза от удовольствия. Да, очевидно стоило разрешить Поттеру … попрактиковаться. Подушечки пальцев парня очень мягкие и нежные. Кто бы мог подумать, что у квидиччного ловца могут быть такие … чуткие руки?

Гриффиндорец одной рукой теребит его сосок, а другой описывает контур губ. Верхняя линия очень чувствительна, и Северус втягивает воздух от дразнящего ощущения. Палец тут же скользит в приоткрытый рот, но выскальзывает на свободу до того, как мастер зелий успевает остановить его. Влажная подушечка скользит по нижней губе, чуть касаясь ногтем верхней. Северус вздрагивает, отстраняясь. Он не виноват, что у него чувствительные губы. Но и мальчишке не обязательно этим так откровенно пользоваться!

\- Веселящее зелье. Не думал, Поттер, что вы захотите приготовить именно его.

Юноша едва заметно улыбается.

\- Все было правильно?

«Вам понравилось?»

\- Да. Для улучшения эффекта можете добавлять мяту при кипении. Только не забывайте помешивать.

Секунду юноша колебался, как распределить имеющиеся у него ресурсы, но потом решился. Одна рука легла на шею мастера зелий, вторая по-прежнему теребила сосок, и губы… боже… он целует Снейпа? Нет, нет, конечно. Он добавляет мяту, доводя до кипения и помешивая.

\- Так?

\- Почти. Вы недокипятили. Должен выпасть осадок, а для этого просто подогреть недостаточно.

Просто подогреть. Поттер и не подозревает, насколько хорошо он его подогрел своими неопытными действиями. Мерлин правый! Как можно желать Поттера? Уму непостижимо!

Гарри снова целует его, только на этот раз чуть уверенней. Северус приоткрывает губы, позволяя мальчишке проникнуть во влажный плен его рта. Они целуются страстно и жадно, пока гриффиндорец не начинает жалобно мычать, прося остановиться. Северус отпускает его, и юноша делает глубокий вдох. Бедняга чуть не задохнулся.

\- Осторожнее с огнем, когда кипятите. – Мастер зелий улыбается, не скрывая этого.

Юноша пытается отдышаться и ложится сверху на Северуса.

\- И что вы, если не секрет, делаете?

\- Отдыхаю.

\- Прямо на рабочем месте?

Еще одна усмешка.

\- У вас… оказывается… чертовски изнурительная работа.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, правда?

Парень кивает в ответ.

\- И как вас хватает на то, чтобы еще умудряться быть таким…

Северус ждет. Он хочет услышать это. Но гриффиндорец, кажется, растерял весь свой энтузиазм.

\- Скажи «ублюдком».

\- Нет.

\- Нет что?

\- Ты не ублюдок.

\- Да неужели?

\- Ладно! Ты чертов язвительный ублюдок! Но…

\- Но?…

\- Но я…

\- Без сантиментов, Поттер. – Голос угрожающе холодеет.

\- Но ты хорошо преподаешь.

«Ладно. Спишем на первый раз».

\- Поднимайся.

\- Еще секунду.

\- Ты видел, чтобы я когда-нибудь висел на котле, отдыхая?

\- При мне – нет.

\- Ну, так слезь с меня, Поттер!

Гарри занял прежнее положение, сидя сверху на бедрах Снейпа.

\- Еще одно зелье?

\- Пожалуйста. Только относитесь к работе серьезно.

\- Хорошо, сэр.

Ни тени усмешки. Мальчишка коснулся его переносицы, подбородка, скользнул по плечу,… потом, поглаживая большим пальцем одной руки центр правой ладони зельевара, второй дотронулся до его торса. Губы третировали отвердевший сосок, изредка прикусывая его для полноты эффекта. Но эффекта не вышло.

\- Сэр?…

\- Все правильно. Это зелье забвения.

Юноша выглядел слегка разочарованным. Северус подавил желание улыбнуться. А чего парень ожидал? Что он будет стонать и извиваться под ним?

\- У меня иммунитет к легким зельям, Поттер.

Мальчишка зарделся. То ли воспринял его слова как намек, то ли сам прикинул, что покрепче можно предложить. «Кишка тонка заварить покрепче». Он взглянул на часы.

\- Отбой, Поттер. Возвращайтесь к себе.

Он впервые проклял собственную изобретательность, осознав, насколько неудобно вести уроки с постоянной эрекцией. Похоже, Поттер мучился тем же. Но мальчишке было проще: у него был всего один урок зелий, а Северусу приходилось терзаться целый день. Готовя веритасерум для аврората, он трижды принимал ледяной душ. Чертов Поттер с его атласом анатомии! И дернуло же его листать эту книжку именно на его занятии!

Ничего, две недели – и гриффиндорец уедет отсюда на этот раз навсегда, и ему, Северусу, больше не придется выстукивать тарантеллу пальцами по колену, сидя вечерами в напряжении и гипнотизируя взглядом часы. Отсчитывая минуты до восьми. Мерлин! Он десять лет вел этот предмет в чертовой школе, и никогда таких проблем не было! «Да, Северус. Пора бы уже себе признаться. Ты просто решил трахнуть мальчишку и придумал для себя наиболее подходящее оправдание». Ну ладно. А сам идиот гриффиндорец? Он-то чем думает, приходя к нему по вечерам? Неужели он не догадывается, чем все, в конце концов, может закончиться?

Поттер постучал и как всегда робко протиснулся в дверь. Но сегодня в гриффиндорце что-то было не так. Северус присмотрелся к выражению лица мальчишки. Волнение, даже скорее болезненное воодушевление. «Хм… интересно».

\- Сэр? Я хотел вам кое-что сказать.

«Так-так. Что теперь? Длинный, продиктованный Грейнджер список благодарностей за мою нелегкую работу над его безнадежными знаниями в области моего предмета?»

\- Я слушаю, Поттер.

\- Я… решил остаться в Хогвартсе.

«…Подбираю челюсть с пола. Негоже разбрасываться частями тела, особенно если тебе это настолько нехарактерно».

\- Я… подумал, что мои… ну, небольшие успехи в зельях… Что их можно использовать для дела.

«Он что, собирается вести практику по сексуальному воспитанию?? Не рановато ли?»

\- И кем…

\- Ну, это очевидно…

«Неужели метит на мое место??»

\- Колдо-медиком.

«Ах да, зелья плюс анатомия. Конечно».

\- Я поговорил с Поппи… хм… с мадам Помфри и,… в общем, она собирается заняться научной деятельностью, так что я мог бы… остаться тут на ее месте.

«Прекрасно. Только почему я так рад? Ну и пусть себе остается, мне-то что??»

\- Поздравляю.

\- Мм… с-спасибо. И… раз уж у нас с вами есть… общие… профессиональные интересы…

«О да, замечательно. У меня общие интересы с Поттером. И это сам Поттер».

\- В общем,… мы могли бы проводить больше времени вместе…

«Кажется, он и сам в шоке оттого, что сказал. Хотя, нет. Вряд ли он понял. Сумасшествие! Поттер только что мне предложил… встречаться с ним?!»

\- Думаю, стоит дождаться сначала результатов ваших выпускных экзаменов.

«Которые тебе еще нужно хорошо сдать. И ты, к сожалению, это сделаешь».

\- А… да, сэр. Конечно.

«Ну что, Поттер, излили душу? Теперь можно и в постель?»

\- Что-то еще?

«Парень смущен и это уже порядком надоело».

\- Ну,… я думал, мы позанимаемся…

«Киваю».

\- Пройдемте.

\- Ооо… оооох! Это… так хорошо… в смысле… зелья – это … так познавательно.

«Я все еще показываю ему рецепты. Пытаюсь понять, кто из нас больший псих. Пока не могу определиться точно».

\- Что это было, Поттер?

\- Зеркальное зелье. Мне… все время кажется… ммм,… что вы скрываете… какой-то профессиональный секрет.

\- Скрываю.

\- А может,… покажете тогда?…

\- Сомневаюсь, что вы хотите его знать. Вряд ли вы знакомы с… чьими-либо профессиональными секретами.

\- О… Нну…

\- Вот видите.

\- Нет, я… ну… наверно я все-таки хотел бы,… чтобы вы со мной им поделились.

\- Это… болезненное знание.

\- Во многих знаниях – многие печали. Так что ничего. Это нормально.

\- Ну, как знаете.

Я расстегиваю брюки. Глаза мальчишки округляются.

\- Вы не говорили, что это большой секрет!

\- Настоящие профессиональные секреты не бывают другими.

\- О да… ваш секрет… очень профессиональный!

\- Вы передумали?

\- Нет. Ох,… наверно, хранить такие секреты… непросто.

\- Вы не представляете, насколько. Ну?

\- Ну,… давайте. Делитесь.

«Кладу его на спину. Забрасываю его ноги себе на плечи. Призываю смазку».

\- Что вы делаете?

«Сколько раз он еще собирается задать этот вопрос?»

\- Вам лучше быть морально подготовленным к такому секрету. Не согласны?

\- Ваш секрет. Вам виднее. Ммм… ох! Да, я понемногу… начинаю понимать.

«Палец. Второй. Третий. Я задеваю простату, когда двигаюсь. Он вскрикивает и выгибается мне навстречу. Стервец, он мне порвет все простыни».

\- Умираете от любопытства, Поттер?

\- Ссс… Черт! Да!!

«Знал бы он, что не одинок в этом!»

\- Твою мать… давай уже!

«Смазываю член любрикантом. Осторожно толкаюсь в него. Я обычно не церемонюсь, но учитывая его неопытность… Черт, какой он тесный!»

\- Расслабься и дыши.

\- Я пытаюсь!

\- Ты не даешь мне двигаться.

\- Больно!

\- Я предупреждал.

\- Кто знал, что настолько??!

…

\- Ммм… как все-таки непривычно…

\- И что же из того, что мы сейчас делаем, вам непривычно, Поттер?

\- Непривычно… заниматься этим… на ненаучной основе.

«Хмыкаю. Нет, мне это очевидно нравится».

\- Я… представляю все,… что ты делаешь… как компоненты. Интересно, если все это… действительно смешать… что получится? Может … яд?

«Похоже, он почти такой же псих, как я. Смеюсь. Да. В нас явно есть… что-то общее».


End file.
